


Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно

by Dawwa



Series: Ориджи по миру "Омегаверс" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге домой Ли остановил машину возле ремонтной мастерской. Там он получил не только хороший сервис, но и альфу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Lolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Lolli/gifts).



> Быть хорошим — очень вредно для здоровья.  
> Марк Твен
> 
> Презерватив - хрустальная туфелька нашего века. Одеваешь его при встрече с прекрасным принцем, танцуешь всю ночь, а потом выбрасываешь. Презерватив, не принца.  
> Чак Паланик

Ли еще раз посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и повернул в сторону большой вывески «Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно». Под капотом стучало так, словно у мотора его любимой машинки началась старческая аритмия. Он аккуратно припарковался у входа и посигналил. Но никто не соизволил выйти, хотя из открытой двери виднелся свет и лилась музыка.  
Возле мастерской никого не было, поэтому пришлось выйти из машины и поискать внутри. В помещении резко пахло машинным маслом, бензином и чем-то еще терпким, неуловимым. Кругом стояли стеллажи с разным хламом, несколько машин, на полу валялись инструменты, а в углу голосил радиоприемник. Ли хотелось уйти как можно скорее, через дорогу он видел хорошенький трехзвездочный мотель и планировал именно там и заночевать. Дорога утомила, а невольная заминка расстраивала его даже больше, чем поломка автомобиля.  
Под красивым синим седаном Ли заметил чьи-то ноги.  
\- Эй! – окликнул он, стараясь перекричать музыку, но когда это не особенно удалось, просто вырубил радио.  
\- Дьявол, - донеслось до него из-под машины. И механик вылетел прямо ему под ноги на какой-то странной плоской тележке. Ли увидел, что угольно-черные, немного запыленные джинсы облегают весьма привлекательные длинные ноги, а кроме них нет ничего из одежды, только голая кожа цвета молочного шоколада, обтягивающая мощный торс.  
Ли на минуту потерял дар речи, осматривая широкий разворот плеч, красиво очерченную наголо обритую голову, настороженные карие глаза и пухлые губы. Механик вытер лицо и поднялся.  
\- Вы что-то хотели?  
Ли еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать «тебя». Он несколько раз сморгнул, проглотил вставший в горле ком и понадеялся, что молодой альфа не поймет, что у него все горит внутри от желания ощутить его шоколадный член глубоко в себе.  
\- У меня машина на улице, - сказал он. – Стучит…  
Альфа улыбнулся уголком губ, схватив первую попавшуюся тряпку и оттирая руки.  
\- Что именно стучит?  
\- Под капотом, - собравшись и практически приходя в себя, ответил Ли.  
Когда альфа-механик отправился смотреть, что у него сломалось, Ли отвесил себе несколько мысленных оплеух. Растечься, как кусок желе, при виде симпатичного мулата, который явно еще и младше него – верх идиотизма. Словно ему опять шестнадцать, а ведь это уже давно не так.  
Ли поправил рукава своего нового трехсотдолларового джемпера и вышел на свежий воздух за механиком. Тот уже успел нырнуть к нему в машину и открыть капот, а теперь согнулся над крышкой и что-то высматривал там, выставив на обозрение шикарную задницу, обтянутую джинсами с низкой посадкой.  
\- Хммм… - донеслось до Ли.  
\- Что?  
Альфа вылез из-под крышки капота и разогнулся. Чертовы джинсы упали еще ниже, выставив на обозрение темные волоски, что росли ближе к паху. Взгляд Ли упал туда и все никак не мог скользнуть вверх к глазам, а когда все же оторвался, понял, что альфа это заметил.  
У него, скорее всего, есть омега и не один, где-нибудь в его гетто, подумал Ли.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы к утру она была на ходу.  
\- Я не управлюсь к утру, - ответил механик. – У меня там еще две детки, а уже за полночь.  
\- Детки? – бестолково переспросил Ли. – Машины?  
\- Я же говорю, у меня еще две машины на ремонте.  
Альфа снова пошел в мастерскую, но Ли решил не отступать.  
\- Мне нужно срочно, я заплачу сверх положенного! Дам наличкой, пожалуйста.  
Альфа встал у столика с инструментами и перебирал там какое-то барахло. Ли подошел к нему чуть ли не вплотную и тут же пожалел. От него так пахло, это было сложно описать, густой, маскулинный аромат, смешанный с запахами машин и мазута. И от него определенно вело и срывало крышу. У Ли задрожали руки, да и ноги тоже.  
\- Мотор – это не шуточное дело, мистер. Нужно хорошо его посмотреть, может это и пустяк, а может и разбирать придется.  
\- Меня зовут Ли, - сказал он и достал из бумажника сотню. Но к его деньгам альфа отнесся холодно, если не сказать презрительно.  
\- Я ее первой в очередь все равно ставить не буду, так что уберите.  
\- Нет, - выдавил Ли. – Не хочешь сто, я дам двести.  
Лицо альфы закаменело, а губы сжались в четкую тонкую нить.  
\- Я не возьму лишнего, - твердо ответил он. И Ли ничего не оставалось, кроме как спрятать свои деньги обратно в бумажник. Он ощутил себя таким бессильным и ненужным, когда альфа столь грубо ответил ему.  
Дольше стоять в мастерской не было необходимости, поэтому Ли пошел на выход.  
\- Куда вы? – окликнул его альфа.  
Ли обернулся.  
\- А ключи и анкета, - он протянул бумаги, и пришлось возвращаться. Так Ли узнал, что альфу зовут Эдисон. И что он работает только в ночь, но с утра может чуточку задержаться, чтобы посмотреть, что с его машиной.  
Когда Ли, наконец, смог снять номер и улечься спать, уже было около двух. За окном мигало полосками света от фар скользящих мимо машин, а там, через дорогу, весь измазанный в машинном масле дорабатывал смену альфа, от которого у него руку свело дрочить в душе.  
Ли посмотрел в потолок и внутренне испытал такое колоссальное унижение!.. Он в свои тридцать один имел все, что душе было угодно. Машину, партнера, хорошую работу на руководящей должности, дом и все прилагающиеся блага. У него были отношения, секс, нечасто - оргазм.  
Но у него никогда не было альфы. Ни единого раза. Никогда.

 

Утро накрыло его напористым стуком в дверь. Часы показывали десять, но Ли еле смог открыть глаза. Хотелось через дверь просто послать визитера ко всем чертям, но спустя минуту, к стуку прибавился голос, и Ли понял, что это Эдисон. Он рывком скатился с кровати, схватил трусы и свои легкие парусиновые брюки и натянул их. Рубашку Эдисон ему натянуть не дал, и на одной ноге, застегивая ремень, Ли попрыгал к двери.  
\- Иду, иду!  
\- Да сколько можно!  
\- Эй! – возмутился Ли, распахивая дверь. – Что за настойчивость?  
Эдисон окинул его придирчивым взглядом. И Ли ощутил себя неловко, так, словно ему было запрещено у себя в номере ходить полуголым, а Эдисон легко мог щеголять подобным образом на работе.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я войду? – спросил он, так словно Ли мог сказать "нет".  
\- Да.  
Эдисон выглядел восхитительно, и бессонная ночь на нем ни капли не сказалась. Он был одет в белую хлопчатобумажную рубашку, явно новую, потому что от нее несло фабрикой и те самые джинсы. Ли ощутил новый прилив возбуждения, хотя вчера трахал себя флаконом геля для душа и кончил три раза.  
\- Что с моей машиной? – спокойно сказал он, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко резкий и такой приятный запах молоденького альфы.  
\- Нужно разбирать мотор. Это займет еще день-два. И будет стоить двести пятьдесят баксов; если вас устроит, то диагностика за наш счет.  
Ли некстати подумал о выступлении Дилана в коллегии, которое он пропустит. Дилан не простит, он никогда сразу не прощает его. Словно Ли виноват. Дилан был бетой, и его педантичность не знала границ, а иногда доводила Ли до безумия, но они работали в одной сфере и им было хорошо вместе. Ну, почти.  
\- Это точно два дня?  
Эдисон пожал плечами.  
\- Как выйдет, - он прошелся по комнате и осмотрелся, Ли даже не успел возмутиться таким нахальством. Кровать была разобрана и смята, на тумбочке лежали таблетки и спрей, а в ванной на полу он оставил грязное белье.  
\- Хотите позавтракать? – внезапно спросил альфа.  
\- Я… - Ли набрал побольше воздуха, но Эдисон остановил его взглядом.  
\- Тут рядом есть кафе, где подают изумительные блинчики с кленовым сиропом.  
Ли понимал, что это не подкат. Просто Эдисон думал утешить немного психованного омегу-неряху. И от этого было так тошно, что никакого завтрака не хотелось, только нырнуть поглубже под одеяло и забыть, что он видел этого шоколадного альфу и чувствовал его запах, а потом мечтал ощутить в себе, на себе.  
\- Не стоит, мне нужно позвонить, отменить все планы.  
Ли сгреб с лица растрепанные волосы и поискал взглядом мобильник. Эдисон пошел к двери.  
\- Если передумаете, - сказал он, - заходите, я живу на втором этаже над мастерской, так что Люк, дневной мастер, может меня позвать.  
Ли кивнул и сделал вид, что углублен в изучение телефона, пока закрывал за ним дверь. Но как только щелкнул замок, он припал к ней спиной и задрожал. Ладони взмокли, как и бедра. Он тек, словно в течку, от того, что этот младенец-переросток просто зашел к нему сообщить о машине. Просто чудесно!  
Ли со всей силы стукнулся затылком об дверь, но облегчения это не принесло.

 

Вечером, когда солнце перестало так люто припекать асфальт, а Ли уже начал медленно сходить с ума от безделья, захотелось посетить мастерскую. Тем более, что «Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно» он видел из окна. Днем Ли выходил за китайской едой в милый ресторанчик, который посоветовал ему бета из соседнего номера и видел Люка, дневного напарника Эдисона. Он был молод, так же, как и альфа, белый, чуть за двадцать, только вот фигурой больше напоминал бету. Сухощавый, жилистый и немного дерганный.  
Когда Ли подошел ко входу в мастерскую, Люк тут же уставился на него. И не просто смотрел, а так, словно уже раздел и разложил его на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Мешковатая майка висела на нем, вся заляпанная жирными пятнами, а в руках он держал гаечный ключ, разбираясь как раз с его феррари.  
\- Ох, блин! – только и изрек он, поедая Ли взглядом. Кадык на его шее нервно дернулся туда-сюда, и он сглотнул.  
\- Вы Люк? – спокойно спросил Ли.  
\- Да, - подтвердил он. – А вы Ли? Впрочем, я уже догадался. Везучий же сукин сын Эдисон!  
Ли непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Вы меня простите конечно, но если бы вы пришли ко мне, я бы вам машину своим языком вылизал…  
\- Вылизали?..  
\- Эдисон сказал, что поставил ее в очередь, а я и не понял - почему?  
\- И почему?  
Люк усмехнулся.  
\- Догадайтесь сами. Вы к нему пришли?  
\- Я пришел узнать о состоянии машины. Вы уже взялись за нее?  
\- Да, но все равно вам надо с Эдисоном говорить, он же ее принял. Через тридцать минут его смена, но я думаю, он уже не спит, дверь слева и по ступенькам вверх. А я пока буду воскрешать вашу детку.  
Ли даже не поморщился, когда его машину назвали деткой. Он даже начал привыкать к диковинному жаргону. Дверь была ожидаемо не заперта, и он открыл ее, хотя руки подрагивали - с лестницы Ли сразу же услышал запах альфы. Настоящий, концентрированный, без отдушки машинного масла и бензина. И по телу тут же пролилась волна похоти.  
Ли взошел по ступенькам и оказался у двери. Нужно было постучать, но он не стал, толкнул ее и увидел маленькую комнату. Деревянные панели, несколько ковров, шкаф, кровать и телевизор, вот и все. Эдисон лежал на полу и качал пресс, засунув ноги под кровать. Вот откуда у него все эти кубики! Мышцы на руках вздулись, майка, пропитавшись потом, липла к коже, а на лбу блестели крошечные капельки.  
Он резко выдыхал при подъеме и падал, чтобы снова быстро подтянуть корпус к коленям. Ли заворожила эта картина, как и многое другое в нём. Натуральная хищность в грубоватых чертах, хотя Эдисон и был еще по-юношески смазлив.  
\- Эдисон? – окликнул Ли, когда молчать было уже неприлично. И альфа замер, он тяжело дышал, грудная клетка ходила ходуном туда-сюда, а его запах забивал ноздри, дразнил и искушал, так что Ли уже пожалел, что пришел. – Я насчет машины.  
\- Она еще не готова, - сообщил Эдисон, поднимаясь с пола. Из шкафа он достал полотенце и промокнул подмышками, а затем шею, и Ли чуть не поплыл. Хотелось вжаться в его горло носом и вдохнуть чистый запах его пота.  
Эдисон отбросил полотенце в корзину и взял рубашку. Сегодня на нем были другие джинсы, голубые, и Ли просто не мог находиться в этой комнате и дальше. Смотреть, чувствовать, осязать и снова мучиться от неудовлетворенности. Еще неделю назад Дилан предложил ему сходить в клинику и выбрать сперму для их общего ребенка, а теперь Ли стоит тут и хочет, безумно хочет, чтобы ему засадил этот альфа, выдрал его, покрыл, как суку. И ему наплевать, что будет дальше.  
\- Мы еще разбираемся, что могло стать причиной стука, лучше убедиться лишний раз.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Не всегда можно точно определить заранее, что именно сломалось, может это просто зазор…  
\- Хорошо, - глупо повторил он и сделал шаг назад, но Эдисон опередил его и закрыл дверь, заслонив ее спиной. Он был так близко, что Ли мог увидеть крохотные щетинки на его щеках. И глаза, казалось бы, обыкновенно карие, но вблизи становилось заметно, что это медовый, светлый оттенок. Ли умирал от желания увидеть его темные руки на себе, на своей светлой коже.  
Ощутить, как его, чистенького, неприкосновенного и одетого с иголочки сминают сильные руки. Эдисон смотрел на него по-другому, без утреней холодности, и его интерес, который теперь не был скрыт, подрывал выдержку Ли.  
\- Почему вы не пришли раньше, мы могли бы сходить в кафе.  
\- Какое еще кафе? – еле смог произнести он. Ему хотелось упасть на колени и потянуть пояс его джинсы вниз, ощутить в ладони тяжесть яиц, узнать какого цвета член Эдисона и каков он на вкус.  
\- Сходить вместе…  
Ли потянулся к ручке, но Эдисон перехватил его руку. Их взгляды встретились, по телу прошла дрожь тепла от касания. И уже спустя секунду он сам подпирал дверь, ощущая во рту чужой язык. Ли лизал его губы, поскуливал, гладил затылок и ласкал так же страстно, как и Эдисон.  
Спиной Ли проехал по двери, втянул больше воздуха и притянул свои бедра к его. Следом уже настырные руки твердо сжали его ягодицы, и пришлось на секунду прервать поцелуй, чтобы сдавленно простонать что-то нечленораздельное. Но Эдисон не отрывался, целуя его щеки и шею.  
Ли в живот упирался стояк, а горло жалили жадные губы, оставляя следы. Воздуха еле хватало, дыхание замирало, перед глазами двоилось, а внутри горел самый настоящий огонь, который не перебить ничем. Ли позорно всхлипнул, когда ладонь Эдисона сзади скользнула в его брюки, смяла трусы, растягивая их, и нагло вклинилась между ягодиц. Пальцы заскользили по влажной дырке, легонько поддразнивая, искушая, и Ли зашипел. Он царапал зубами мочку его уха и лизал шею, пока пальцы Эдисона ласкали его. И этого было мало, так мало…  
Нужно больше: ощутить чужую кожу своей, лечь в постель, отрешиться от мира и просто впитывать тепло друг друга, ласковую дрожь, семя, удовольствие. И для этого требовалось хоть немного времени. Времени, которого у них не было.  
Пришел в себя Ли спустя пару секунд, осознавая, что Эдисон не двигается, просто тяжело дышит, прижав его к себе. У него все еще наблюдался каменный стояк, которым можно было стены подпирать, но он не пошел дальше и удержал Ли от нового поцелуя. От желания хотелось завыть, но Ли собрал остатки гордости и вырвался из объятий.  
\- Мне нужно работать, - с сожалением сказал Эдисон.  
Дверь с легкостью распахнулась, и снизу послышалась музыка и фальшивые мугыканья Люка. Альфа смотрел на него, прожигая тяжелым взглядом, но ни слова не сказал.  
\- Сообщите, как закончите ремонт, - еле проговорил Ли распухшими от поцелуев губами. И Эдисон его не удерживал, только сжимал кулаки, словно готов был броситься на ближайшую стену.

 

Купив в ближайшем автомате кофе, Ли собрался уйти в номер, но на этаже заметил, стоящего у парапета бету. Их номера располагались на втором ярусе, поэтому он часто выходил покурить без помех. Бета оценивающе окинул взглядом его помятые штаны и проявившиеся на шее засосы и улыбнулся. Освещение хоть и было скудным, но его разобранное состояние не скрыло.  
\- Хорошая погода, - сказал сосед и повернулся к улице. По шоссе пролетали машины, а вывеска «Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно» уже засветилась. На стоянке мотеля было тихо и почти безлюдно, не считая обыкновенных прохожих, которые все еще изредка прохаживались вниз по улице.  
\- Вы давно тут живете? – спросил Ли и отхлебнул из стаканчика, что, видимо, было зря. Кофе на вкус оказался просто ужасным. Пришлось выплюнуть его обратно.  
Сосед улыбнулся и кивнул на стаканчик.  
\- Достаточно давно, для того чтобы посоветовать вам не пить эту гадость. Тут рядом есть кафе, где варят нормальный кофе и делают замечательные блинчики.  
Ли криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я уже слышал об этом.  
Эдисон все же приглашал его на свидание, с опозданием понял Ли. На свидание, а потом в постель. Но Ли, который еще недавно утешал себя тем, что головокружительный секс – это не фундамент хороших отношений, был не против такого расклада. Совершенно не против.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Ли достал его. Дилан опять принялся кричать так, что пришлось уйти в номер, чтобы сосед их не слышал. Но, выслушивая возмущения Дилана, Ли все время аккуратно касался губ и шеи, словно стараясь запомнить то, что было там, в тесной спальне Эдисона. Хотелось крепко вбить этот момент в память, и Ли считал, что имеет на это право. Хотя бы раз в своей идеальной и послушной жизни.

 

\- Ваша машина все еще не готова, - вежливо сообщил Эдисон, когда Ли распахнул дверь номера. И ему начинало казаться, что его водят за нос. – Люк начал ее разбирать и заметил, что там неладно с карбюратором. Это очень неприятно, но нужно подождать до вечера.  
\- Я уже пробыл тут два дня. Все мои планы и так полетели к черту.  
Но на лице Эдисона не было заметно и тени раскаяния.  
\- Позавтракаете со мной?  
Ли почти всю ночь не спал, ворочаясь с боку на бок, встал в шесть, и к десяти, когда Эдисон пришел, был уже собран, изнывая от скуки. Он молча взял с тумбы ключи и быстро вышел на этаж, захлопнув дверь. И краем глаза заметил тень улыбки на пошло-полных губах его шоколадного альфы.  
Они оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло, но Ли понимал, чем ему грозит дальнейшее общение с Эдисоном. И не хотел давать задний ход, только не сейчас. Всю свою жизнь он делал все правильно. Вырос в хорошей семье, получил достойное образование, устроился на работу и возглавил факультет социологии в самом крупном университете Смитвилля. Ли не позволял себе необоснованных и легкомысленных поступков.  
Жизнь в этом маленьком городишке, куда его закинула судьба, бежала совершенно по-другому. Это был мир уютных кафе, маленьких магазинчиков, сделанной по-американски китайской кухни и дрянного кофе. Городок перерезала всего одна большая дорога, а в отдалении Ли видел муниципальные здания – школу, ратушу и городское управление. Даже мотель, и тот был один.  
В уютном кафе Эдисон заказал две порции омлета и кофе. Ли с жадностью съел все до крошки, запивая черным, молотым и пахучим напитком. Внутри разлилась сытость и тепло, за окном опять светило вездесущее солнце. А Эдисон просто держал свою кружку и смотрел на него.  
Сегодня он надел еще одну новую майку, Ли заметил бирку, выглядывающую из-за воротника. И те самые, умопомрачительные черные джинсы. Кружка в его руках сияла белизной, и Ли отметил, что несмотря на ссадины на ладонях и пальцах, ногти у него были ухоженными. Такие пальцы хочется ощутить в себе – красивые, крупные и явно ловкие.  
Они долго говорили обо всякой ерунде, словно исполняя светский ритуал. И Ли ощущал, как горит у него лицо, а внизу живота все дрожит от волнения и жара, а ведь они еще даже не подобрались к вчерашнему.  
\- Ли, вчера… - начал Эдисон. – Я хотел извиниться…  
\- Я все понимаю, - оборвал его он. Ли не желал, чтобы альфа извинялся, он сам спровоцировал это. Пришел в его спальню и получил по заслугам.  
Эдисон странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Все в порядке, - успокоил его Ли. – Это пустяк.  
Но Эдисон видимо так не думал, хотя спорить не стал.  
\- Откуда вы? – внезапно спросил он. – То есть, вы же тут проездом?  
Ли не делал из своего места жительства секрета, тем более он все написал в анкете, выданной ему Эдисоном, от адреса до номера телефона, поэтому сразу сказал:  
\- Из Смитвилля. Это в четырех часах езды отсюда.  
\- Я был там пару раз. Красивое место. Ваш муж тоже оттуда?  
Ли спрятал руку, на которой красовалось кольцо. Дилан не был его мужем, это был всего лишь символический подарок. И Ли хотел сказать правду, но поднял глаза и уставился на Эдисона, будто впервые.  
\- Нет. Я не замужем.  
И не имело значения, что дома его ждет другой, почти ничего не важно, когда на тебя смотрят так. Ли всегда считал альф глупыми, но Эдисон, хоть и был молод, но уж никак не тянул на деревенского увальня. Разговор не особенно клеился, а когда Ли случайно зацепил альфу коленом под столом, и вовсе повисло молчание.  
Они оба знали, что будет потом…  
Эдисон настоял на том, чтобы оплатить счет. Ведь это именно он позвал его завтракать. И вернул в мотель, целым и невредимым, хотя Ли думал, что он напросится в номер. Эдисон поднялся на второй этаж до самой двери и уже собирался уходить, когда Ли окликнул его.  
Он не знал, что хочет сказать, да и нужно ли? Просто нуждался в том, чтобы Эдисон остался. Это было похоже на помешательство, а ведь он всегда был излишне сдержан и даже холоден. Ли чертовски запутался, и ему стало страшно, что когда он уедет отсюда, забыть эти два дня не сможет, даже если они не окажутся в одной постели.  
\- Приходите вечером за машиной, все будет готово, - сказал Эдисон, словно зная о его смятении, и оставил Ли.

 

Из мастерской грохотала музыка, что-то из смеси репа и джаз-фанка. Ли шел в гараж, как на заклание и отчего-то чувствовал, что машина его ждет. Он уже заскучал по ее мягким сиденьям, белым кожаным чехлам и глухому рыку мотора.  
Эдисон был там и копался во внутренностях очередной детки, и выглядел он при этом просто шикарно, снова без рубашки. Феррари стояла рядом и блестела свеженатертыми боками, явно стараниями мастеров. Дорогая машина казалась слишком ярким и броским пятном на фоне общей обстановки, как и он сам. Чужой для этих мест.  
Ли нащупал в кармане бумажник, хотел отдать обещанные деньги. Он отсчитал три сотни, включая чаевые. Ему оставалось только съехать из номера. И можно будет возвращаться домой.  
Только вот хотелось ли?  
\- Эдисон? – позвал Ли.  
Он обернулся и вытер ладонь об себя, прочертив черную полосу по груди. И улыбнулся ему, отчего сердце глухо застучало в груди. Ли старался не смотреть на след от мазута, но не выходило. Эдисон словно сошел с картинки, рекламирующей детали авто. Настоящий брутальный альфа - мечта любого омеги.  
\- Машина готова? – спросил Ли, отгоняя посторонние мысли. Приказывая себе не делать глупостей, но куда там!  
\- Да.  
Ли протянул ему деньги, но Эдисон отвернулся. И его улыбка потухла.  
\- Это бесплатно. Компенсируем затраты из-за нарушенных планов, - припомнил он его утренние слова. Но Ли ни за что не ушел бы не расплатившись.  
\- Вы всегда работаете за бесплатно? Или ты идешь на уступки из-за того, что было у тебя в спальне? – спросил он. – Если да, то это я еще должен доплатить тебе. Омега за тридцать падает на грудь молодому альфе… Так глупо и безнадежно, верно? - Ли специально язвил, чтобы не выдать, насколько это бьет по его гордости.  
\- Ты себя в зеркале видел? – впервые перешел на «ты» Эдисон, и сам тон, которым он это сказал, ожег Ли и невероятно польстил. – Или мне подсказать, почему такой, как ты, может вызвать интерес?.. Просто не говори глупости.  
\- Это не глупости, а констатация факта.  
Ли бросил деньги на стойку и взял свои ключи. Но, даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что за его спиной стоит альфа. Мурашки побежали по коже, а в горле стало сухо, как в пустыне.  
\- Не уезжай, - попросил Эдисон, и коснулся его плеча. – Я знаю, что ты должен, но не сегодня.  
Ли хотел понять, чего в голосе Эдисона больше: искреннего желания или сдержанной похоти? Хотелось думать, что первое преобладало. Эдисон выжидал еще с полминуты, а затем резко притянул его к себе, бедра к бедрам, и Ли тут же ощутил, насколько он привлекателен для него. И это был единственный индикатор, который не мог соврать.  
Ли накрыло диким желанием растечься по груди альфы подобно густому соусу, но он только притерся бедрами к его паху и вырвал сдавленное рычание из горла. Эдисон касался бережно и ласково, словно Ли был сделан из стекла. Нежил и гладил, но уже через секунду прижал его к стойке и укусил за шею. Этот укус явно был нацелен на то, чтобы оставить след. И Ли не был против, он хотел хотя бы один чертов раз отпустить вожжи и принадлежать кому-то… Пусть и ненадолго.  
Эдисон повернул его и усадил на стойку, Ли не сопротивлялся.  
\- Я закрою дверь, - сказал он, и от этих слов мурашки побежали по коже. – Не двигайся.  
Радиоприемник все еще голосил, но Ли казалось, что так даже лучше. Он не хотел ловить в тишине отголоски собственных предательских стонов. Ему не нужно было никакого подтверждения собственной несдержанности. Эдисона же такие детали не беспокоили, он просто подошел к нему, вплел руку в его волосы и притянул к себе лицо Ли, жадно целуя.  
Мелькали языки, зубы, Эдисон вел, и Ли раздвинул ноги и пустил его ближе. Теперь можно было без лишнего стеснения ласкать вожделенное тело, и Ли не мог прекратить водить ладонями по тугой, твердой коже. У него дрожали ноги, и уже давно потекла смазка от запаха, а возможно просто от одного его вида. И Ли впервые чувствовал себя пьяным от влечения и влюбленности. Нерациональной, глупой, смешной, но такой реальной.  
Со стойки посыпались детали, огласив помещение еще большим шумом, Эдисон сломал молнию на его брюках. А Ли засунул ладонь в тесное пространство джинсов альфы, шаря там, как слепец, на ощупь. Эдисон зашипел, втягивая воздух, и Ли лишился рубашки, которая неопрятным комом упала на пол.  
По шее кружили чужие губы, а спину сминали нахальные пальцы. Эдисон метил его каждой лаской. Ли показалось, что он так и возьмет его на этой стойке. Грубо и без особенной подготовки. Но Эдисон притянул его к себе и усадил на бедра, спустив вниз так, чтобы он ощутил всю степень его нетерпения. И она была очень, ну очень большой.  
\- Пойдешь наверх? – спросил он, уставившись Ли в глаза, словно существовал второй вариант, кроме «да». И Ли показалось, что ему снова четырнадцать, а соседский альфа зазывает его делать уроки вместе. Только вот теперь ни о каких уроках и речи не шло. Эдисон явно хотел от него большего, чем какие-то «уроки».  
И Ли понял это, когда оказался в его спальне. Его снова расплющили у двери и нагло лапали, пока чужой язык хозяйничал во рту. Эдисон снял с него брюки и спустил до половины бедра трусы, сжимая задницу. Ли казалось, что он хочет его проглотить – растрепанного, зацелованного и уже немного чумного.  
\- Хочу попробовать тебя. С того самого момента, как ты вошел в мастерскую… - Эдисон стал перед ним на колени и ласково погладил голень, улыбаясь снизу вверх своей белозубой улыбкой. – Ты восхитительно пахнешь.  
Ли коснулся его щеки и задохнулся от желания, когда Эдисон лизнул его живот, а потом взял у него в рот, скользнув ладонью между ног и пробираясь сразу тремя пальцами между ягодиц. Дилан часто презрительно шутил, что альфы в постели всегда спешат, и им лишь бы вставить побыстрее и кончить, но от губ Эдисона у Ли подкашивались ноги и мутилось в голове. Эдисон не просто геройствовал, он умел делать минет и доставлять удовольствие, ни капельки не торопясь.  
Ли балансировал на грани. Но стоически держался, стараясь не смотреть, как пухлый рот Эдисона трудится над его членом, а пальцы умело оглаживают изнутри. Тело ломило, словно в лихорадке, и все ощущения казались острее и четче рядом с альфой. От настоящих феромонов кружилась голова, и все внутри сводило невыносимой жаждой. И Эдисон это видел, подталкивая его к пропасти.  
Когда Ли упал на кровать, то только и мог, что перекатиться на живот и выставить задницу. На нем не осталось одежды, ни единой нитки, дешевые простыни раздражали горящую от желания кожу, а бедра уже испачкались смазкой.  
Эдисону это понравилось, потому что он еще с минуту дразнил его головкой члена, проезжаясь по уже раскрытой дырке. Ли мог только тихо всхлипывать, словно ребенок, которого лишили его угощения. Еще никогда в жизни его так не вело во время секса, с Диланом всегда сложно было выказывать свои желания. Себя, как омегу, и оставалось только притворяться таким же, как и он бетой.  
Эдисон заставил его поджать под себя ноги и прогнуться.  
\- Давай… Я хочу… - шепнул Ли.  
За что и получил внутрь три пальца, которые раскрыли его. В ушах зазвенело от удовольствия, и Ли что есть силы охватил его собой.  
\- Ты на таблетках? – хрипло спросил альфа, и застонал, когда Ли подался ему навстречу. – О, Боже, скажи «да»…  
Ли еще с минуту соображал, что за таблетки? Зачем ему таблетки? И тут его осенило.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он. – Я… нет.  
\- Хорошо. Я понял.  
Эдисон достал презервативы. Ли повернул голову вбок и увидел, что у него дрожат руки. Резинка скользила в мокрых от смазки пальцах. И как только Эдисон справился, то не дал Ли и секунды, заполнив до отказа и прижимая к матрасу.  
Ли старался не зажиматься, но все равно тихо застонал от боли. Эдисон касался его всем телом, медлил, растягивая движения, так, чтобы на каждый толчок Ли смог ощутить всю его тяжесть и силу тренированного тела. Эдисон дал ему привыкнуть к ритму, поцеловал в плечо, крепко стиснул и плавно ускорился. Его член внутри тела Ли работал как поршень, вытрахивая из него душу.  
Ли терся каменным стояком о простыню и дрожал. Эдисон рыкнул и поцеловал его шею, поднимаясь к уху.  
\- Ты узкий… Чертовски узкий для омеги… - он задрожал и продолжил – мерно и неторопливо. Пока их стоны не слились в унисон.  
Ли не сопротивлялся, когда Эдисон перевернул его на спину и поцеловал. Задрал ноги повыше и скрестил их за спиной Эдисона, изредка целовал его смуглое плечо и практически был готов запустить в него зубы, потому что от удовольствия хотелось завыть.  
\- Я хочу по полной, - шепнул Эдисон ему на ухо. – Хочу тебя. С узлом.  
\- Да, да, да… - отвечал он, еле помня себя.  
У Ли перед глазами двоилось, а тело было готово распасться на куски. Он цеплялся в спину Эдисона и прижимал его к себе, думая лишь об одном, что никогда, ни единого раза, он не ощущал себя так хорошо, ни с кем другим. И если это было не притяжение пары, то он не знал, как назвать желание залезть своему альфе под кожу, сделать его счастливым, завести от него детей…  
Но уже поздно было думать об этом, Ли накрыл оргазм, а изнутри его запечатал узел. И это было больно и сладко одновременно. Ли просто не мог лежать бревном под ним, вздрагивая и ерзая. Он, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, глотал воздух, сдавливал Эдисона ногами и выгибался на лопатках. Эдисон тяжело дышал и пытался успокоить его, когда давление изнутри стало просто нестерпимым.  
\- Я не могу… не могу… не могу… - сухими губами шептал Ли. – О, Господи…  
\- Потерпи, сейчас, еще… Немного… Тебе будет хорошо…  
И все было, как сказал Эдисон. Не просто обычный глухой оргазм, его выдоило до капли наступающими один за другим спазмами. Снова и снова, пока Ли не охрип от стонов и не обессилел. Руки упали с плеч, ноги расползлись в стороны, а в теле не осталось ни единой крупицы энергии.  
Когда Ли смог думать, выплывая из дурмана сцепки, он понял, что никогда за свою взрослую, размеренную и состоятельную жизнь еще так не ошибался. Так глупо, самовлюбленно и фатально – лишив себя всего этого. И жалость к самому себе окатила с ног до головы.  
\- Ли? – тихо позвал Эдисон, ласково оглаживая его бедро.  
\- Что?  
\- Я у тебя первый? – с надеждой в глазах спросил он.  
И Ли тихо рассмеялся, ведь Эдисон действительно в некотором роде был для него первым.

Когда утром Ли нашел в себе силы выползти из постели, в маленькое окошко спальни Эдисона заглядывало солнце. Но сам он крепко спал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Его широкая спина просто притягивала руки Ли, но он запретил себе прикасаться. За эту ночь он и так позволил себе многое, обследовав каждый уголок его тела.  
Они почти не спали, израсходовав весь скудный запас контрацепции, что был у Эдисона. И Ли еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько бодрым и отдохнувшим. Хотелось принять душ, но шум воды мог разбудить Эдисона. И тогда они оба испытали бы неловкость, а это лишнее.  
На дрожащих ногах Ли прошел в ванную и вытерся смоченным в раковине полотенцем. Эдисон трижды повязал его этой ночью, и, ощупывая себя, Ли понял, что воспоминания об этом еще какое-то время не уйдут не только из его головы, но и тела. В зеркале он увидел своё лицо и понял, что Дилану этого не объяснит. Никогда. Ни блестящих, счастливых глаз, ни фиолетовых засосов на шее.  
Часы показывали шесть тридцать, когда он начал собирать одежду, Эдисон даже не шелохнулся. Смятые вещи смотрелись отвратительно, а брюки даже не было возможности застегнуть. Ли пригладил растрепанные волосы, прикрыл воротником искусанную шею и беспрепятственно сошел вниз. В мастерской горел свет, играла музыка, а его ключи, инструменты Эдисона и деньги валялись на полу.  
Словно напоминание о том, что было вчера.  
Ли нашел пульт управления и открыл двери, потом поднял с пола свои ключи и сел за руль машины, выводя ее на улицу. Он не знал, как нужно поступать в таком случае, но понимал, что Эдисон всего лишь провел с ним ночь, а не пообещал вечность вместе. И как бы ему не хотелось провести с ним еще немного времени – это будет ошибкой.  
Когда Ли перегонял машину, то увидел Люка. Тот стоял на противоположной стороне улицы и смотрел на него. Ли даже не остановился. Знал, что поступает нехорошо и даже подло, просто бросив Эдисона, но по-другому не мог. Слишком страшно было увидеть пренебрежение и равнодушие в глазах альфы.

 

Приехав в Смитвилль, Ли остался один. Дилан бросил его в тот же день, как он вернулся, горько выпалив, что не хочет жить с «течной сукой».  
Ли это проглотил. Как можно и дальше притворяться довольным после всего, что с ним было? От природы не убежишь, и если раньше он не знал чего лишен, то теперь стоило закрыть глаза, видел перед собой лицо Эдисона. Его глаза, губы, страстный шепот в темноте и вспоминал каждую ночь, как он касался его. Их единственную близость.  
Его домик у озера, расположенный в миле от университета, быстро опустел. Дилан вывез вещи в течение недели, пока он был на работе. И презрительно отводил глаза, когда видел его в кампусе. Ли понимал, что поступил плохо. Он изменил ему, но отказаться от крошки счастья еще до того, как его цикл прикажет долго жить, был не в силах.  
Его отец-омега завел Ли через исследовательский центр, и он сам подумывал сделать ребенка в пробирке. Отец поддерживал эти мысли и осуждал за разрыв с Диланом. В его понимании Ли всегда должен был быть идеальным ребенком. И он неосознанно стремился к этому идеалу.  
Вся его жизнь состояла из чужого мнения и правил, которым не было числа. И эти правила опутали его словно паутина, удушая и мешая жить, как ему хотелось. Ли похудел, осунулся и стал другим за тот месяц, что прошел с момента неожиданной поломки. Его не радовали новые проекты, деньги, уважение коллег, которого он добивался столько лет.  
С ним произошло именно то, чего он больше всего боялся. В его системе моральных ценностей не было места понятию «случайной связи». Для него любой контакт имел значение. И был так же важен, как и любые другие отношения, накрывая осознанием того, что он не сумел разграничить в своей голове просто секс и любовь.  
Работа с сотней обязанностей начала вызывать раздражение. Тишина и покой дома – чувство тоски по плохо убранному номеру в мотеле, дрянному кофе и яркому, как свет прожекторов, солнцу. Но еще больше он стал ненавидеть ночь, когда не мог уснуть и все думал о том, что же упустил? В чем его ошибка?  
Пока не нашел в почтовом ящике конверт. Плоский белый кусок бумаги, а в нем триста долларов и маленькую карточку. Визитку мастерской, с припиской: «Струсил?».

 

Люк как раз разбирался с лимонно-желтой митсубиси и потянулся за тряпкой, чтобы вытереть руки. Он криво улыбнулся, когда увидел его, окинув взглядом с ног до головы. Ли немного нервничал перед поездкой и оделся, как на работу, в легкий серебристо-серый костюм с узким черным галстуком.  
\- Как машина? Не барахлит?  
\- Нет, - ответил Ли. – Я привез деньги. Эдисон не захотел их брать.  
Люк пожал плечами и отер лоб.  
\- Эдисон сам себе начальник. Это ведь его мастерская, так что я не могу их взять. Он меня прибьет.  
Ли почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он-то думал, что Эдисон наемный рабочий. Ли знал, что Эдисону не нужны его деньги, это был просто предлог. И довольно глупый. Ли покрутил ключи и повернулся к выходу.  
\- Эдисон наверху, если тебе это интересно, - сообщил ему в спину Люк.  
Ли даже не обернулся, а зря.  
\- Ли! – уже у двери услышал он. – Люк, можешь прогуляться, ненадолго?  
Люк шмыгнул через черный ход, Эдисон не двигался с места, просто стоял и смотрел на него.  
\- Я хотел вернуть тебе деньги и извиниться, - тихо сказал Ли.  
\- Я видел, как сильно ты этого хотел…  
Ли понимал, почему он зол.  
\- Это была ошибка.  
\- Что именно? - переспросил он. – Секс? Твоё бегство? Или то, что ты использовал меня?  
Эдисон рассматривал его красивую одежду, и Ли стало неуютно. Эдисон еще не был при нем таким агрессивным, но Ли понял, что сам спровоцировал его. Своей пассивностью и бездействием.  
\- Ты приехал, чтобы сказать мне, что у тебя все хорошо с твоим бетой? Или все же не очень и ты хочешь еще? – Эдисон подошел к нему так близко, что можно было разглядеть его лицо до последней черточки. Холодные глаза, крепко сжатые губы, желваки на щеках и нервно бьющуюся жилку у горла.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про Дилана?  
\- Звонил к тебе домой, - Эдисон потеснил его к ближайшей машине, и Ли уперся в нее задницей. – Так как насчет еще? Хочешь?  
Он выставил руки по бокам от него и запер его в ловушке. Ли ничего больше не хотел, кроме как согласиться. Еще хотя бы раз… Словно это дурная привычка, от которой нелегко избавиться.  
Эдисон вызывал первобытное желание, одним своим присутствием, но теперь, когда он давил и напирал, возбуждение стало просто невыносимым.  
\- Да, хочу.  
\- Твой костюмчик помнется, если я его сниму.  
\- Да плевать… - Ли сам расстегнул первую пуговицу.  
\- И как же с таким аппетитом ты живешь с бетой?  
\- Уже не живу.  
Эдисон замер на секунду, пожал плечами и принялся быстро снимать с него одежду слой за слоем, бросая ее на пол. И Ли не ощущал стеснения, стянул с него рубашку, оглаживая его шоколадную кожу, гладил обритый затылок и касался губ. Эдисон взял его палец в рот и засосал, отчего Ли просто поплыл. Его рот был таким горячим и влажным.  
Ли уже не мог связно мыслить, Эдисон прижимал его к машине, целовал, мял его тело, кусал мочки ушей, лизал шею и снова метил, как в прошлый раз. Воздуха не хватало из-за духоты и густого аромата альфы. Снова играла музыка, но тихо, на периферии, словно других звуков, кроме гулко бухающей в ушах крови, не было.  
А потом Эдисон подхватил его под колени, распластав на машине и приказал расстегнуть ему ширинку.  
У Ли дрожали руки, но он справился, предвкушая удовольствие. Провел рукой по стволу и сгреб в ладонь яйца. Эдисон глухо зарычал и грубо поцеловал его. Ли уже давно потек, а у Эдисона крепко стояло, но он все равно сдержался и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- У меня условие, - сказал он.  
Ли улыбнулся и прижался плотнее, провоцируя трахнуть и не мучить разговорами.  
\- Какое?  
Эдисон провел носом по его шее и склонился к уху.  
\- Я не буду надевать презерватив.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не буду или катись к чертям. Ты мой. Либо так, либо никак…  
И Ли испугался. Не беременности, о нет, этого-то он как раз безумно хотел, а выражения глаз Эдисона. И сотни мыслей проскочили в голове, от того, что они живут в разных городах, до разницы в возрасте. Но Эдисон хотел этого, иначе бы не предложил, а значит и Ли должен.  
\- Я…  
\- Да или нет? – твердо спросил он. – Это просто.  
Ли до боли укусил нижнюю губу в поисках достойного ответа, но его не было. Либо легкий и понятный путь, либо прыжок в пропасть, но не одному, а с ним. С его альфой… И это был его выбор.  
Ли опустил руку и направил его в себя, ощущая ладонью нежную, гладкую кожу и тепло.  
Эдисон не давал ему и шанса передумать, вбивая в кузов машины резкими толчками. Ли отвечал на его поцелуи через стоны и не смог удержаться, чтобы не провести своими хорошо наманикюренными ногтями по его спине, потому что Эдисон брал его дико, почти грубо, вставляя так глубоко, что Ли думал, что отдаст богу душу. Помещение наполнилось низкими, животными стонами и густым запахом секса.  
Кончив, Эдисон повязал его, мелко вздрагивая и стараясь удержать на весу. Ли, реагируя на сцепку, крепко обнял и тихо постанывал, закрыв глаза. Эдисон только слышал, как он шепчет: «Еще, еще, еще…» и перенес его на капот, завалившись сверху. На лимонно-желтом фоне Ли смотрелся особенно очаровательно, с припухшими губами, растрепанными волосами и раскинутыми врозь стройными ногами. Эдисон шалел от его будто сонных голубых глаз и узкого рта, а на фоне смуглой кожи, безупречно белая кожа Ли смотрелась особенно шикарно.  
Они оба тяжело дышали, и Ли гладил его по плечу.  
\- Ты не жалеешь? – еле слышно спросил он.  
\- С чего бы мне жалеть? – удивился Эдисон.  
\- Причин много.  
\- И ни одной важной, кроме того, что ты живешь далеко от меня.  
\- Это будет роман по уик-эндам?  
\- Еще чего! – фыркнул он и поцеловал Ли. – Я хочу тебя в своё полное пользование. И хоть ты, наверное, думаешь, что я глупый провинциал, у меня есть чем тебя удивить.  
\- Я в этом и не сомневаюсь, - сказал Ли, отворачиваясь вбок, и стараясь не показать ему свою счастливую улыбку.

Конец

 

**Author's Note:**

> Читать сиквел: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3113747 - Ремонт машин. Строго по расписанию


End file.
